Gabrielle Doe
History Gabrielle Doe: 1998 - 2011 This is the story of Perdita of the House of Zytle, member of the Vlatavan Royal Family, Princess Perdita was the only child after complications with her birth caused medical issues for her mother. This was unfortunate as it meant that her father’s brother, Count Werner Zytle was all that much closer to the throne. I only mentioned this here as I believe that it is no coincidence that Werner began his criminal activities six months after Perdita’s birth in his campaign of illicit fundraising and securing alliances with the less than reputable sort. Of course, Perdita was blissfully unaware of her uncle’s intentions toward her. In fact, she was almost completely unaware of her uncle’s existence for her first decade. Perdita received a classical education at the Royal Academy of Vlatava, with further instruction from tutors and private mentors. She had the sort of life you would imagine a modern princess enjoying, but it was a sheltered life. During the civil uprising in the neighboring country of Markovia, where members of that royal family were butchered in the streets, Perdita was kept walled in her family’s secure holdings and not allowed out again until she was nearly ten. Shortly before Perdita’s eleventh birthday, her father left the country to meet other European leaders as part of a peace summit. Unfortunately, the Vlatavan King would never return, nor would many other world leaders as the entire congregation of the summit were killed in an act of explosive terror, which the terrorist sect know as CRIME would afterwards take credit for. Due to this tragedy, Perdita was crowned Queen of Vlatava. Her first act as queen was to attend a meeting with the United Nations’ best anti-terrorism expert, the Justice League. After meeting with the Justice League’s delegates, Green Arrow and The Flash, Queen Perdita was given evidence of her Uncle Werner’s past associations with Bruno “Ugly” Mannheim, the leading suspect of the summit bombing. Armed with this evidence, Queen Perdita called for her uncle to come before a Royal Inquiry to answer for these charges.Oracle Files: Gabrielle Doe 1/2 Halo: 2011 - Present Queen Perdita just received evidence that her uncle, Count Werner Zytle may have had committed treason against Vlatava. As the UN had been wanting to arrest Werner for a number of unrelated crimes but had been unable due to Werner’s diplomatic immunity, Justice League representatives Green Arrow and The Flash (and their sidekicks: Speedy & Kid Flash) were on hand for the Royal Inquiry Perdita had summoned the count to attend. Also, a local Markovian novice heroine called Halo was there as a sort of “tryout” for the Justice League. However, when Werner showed to the hearing, he came armed with his personal guard, a small battalion of mercenaries, and his own forged evidence that Perdita had been behind her father’s assassination. Naturally, a heated argument broke out and at a crucial moment, Werner hit the congregation with vertigo. Werner capitalized on that moment to run Perdita through the heart with his cane’s hidden sword. Werner got a green arrowhead to the shoulder for it, forcing him to flee before he could watch the life drain from his niece’s eyes. In the gunfight that followed, Kid Flash was able to run in and pull the dying Perdita out of danger, running her to a hospital. While Kid Flash was being told that Perdita’s heart had been damaged beyond repair, he was notified that Halo had been fatally wounded trying to stop Count Vertigo’s escape and civil war had broke out in Vlatava with Werner’s forces seizing a number of vital locations and turning the public against the established government by having leaked his “evidence” to the media. With her dying breath, Halo told Green Arrow to use her heart to save the queen. With an angry mob forming outside the hospital, Ollie used an old assassin trick to trigger a death-like state in order to have Perdita declared dead during the surgery and then used his wealth and connections to smuggle her out of the country with a new identity: Gabrielle Doe. As a Vlatavan exchange student at Brentwood, “Gabi” began to discover she had inherited the powers of her heart’s previous owner. Using those powers, she became the second Halo!Oracle Files: Gabrielle Doe 2/2 Threat Assessment Resources * Red Aura: Heat Resistance & Manipulation * Orange Aura: Kinetic Force Amplification * Yellow Aura: Light Manipulation * Green Aura: Kinetic Dampening & Superspeed * Blue Aura: Cold Resistance & Manipulation * Indigo Aura: Electromagnetic Manipulation * Violet Aura: Psionic Telepathy & Telekinesis * White Aura: Accelerated Healing & Flight Trivia and Notes Trivia * Gabrielle got her powers sometime while in Brentwood. Her powers got powerful enough to join the Outsiders in the summer of 2016. * Gabrielle's eyes, hair, scar, and aura glow a certain color. While glowing that color, she has different powers. * In Gabrielle's civilian picture she wears a necklace with a green arrow and a yellow lightning bolt, in honor of the heroes that saved her life. * She is a fan of Great Frog and Hector and the Hoe Daddies. Notes * In Earth 27, Halo (the second one) is a composite character of Perdita Zytle and Gabrielle Doe. * Her neklace is a nod to DC Showcase: Green Arrow and Young Justice episode Coldhearted. Both stories feature heroes saving Perdita from Count Vertigo. Links and References * Appearances of Gabrielle Doe * Character Gallery: Gabrielle Doe Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Telepathy Category:Flight Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Telekinesis Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Vlatavans Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Blüdhavener Category:White Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Adventurers Category:Crimefighters Category:Monarchs Category:Royalty Category:Photokinesis Category:Female Characters Category:Gestalt Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity